


Unsafe Lab Practices

by Niki



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit fic without explicit sex, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, McGee needs bleach for his brain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, non-con kissing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something hinky's going on in Abby's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsafe Lab Practices

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-con/dub-con due to the nature of the trope. (okay... non-con kissing, dub-con sex, enthusiastic consent afterwards)
> 
> There was a time I couldn't conceive of myself writing sex pollen fics. Or, you know, smut. Working title for this was “This is all Neith's Fault.” Mostly Unbetaed.
> 
> For Trope Bingo square: Sex Pollen

Gibbs had expected many things when deciding to go check what the hell was taking DiNozzo so damn long to get the results from Abby but this... this wasn't on the list. 

He stood frozen in the doorway, eyes glued to the sight in front of him.

Tony and Abby. Kissing. Kissing like they were desperate for it, Abby's long legs around Tony's waist, being pressed against a wall, Tony's hands on her ass under the very short skirt, Abby's hands messing Tony's hair, fisting his jacket, rubbing her body against...

“What the hell are you doing?” he shouted, anger bleeding through his disbelief. Anger that, at first glance, seemed to come from three different sources. One, they were at work; two, Abby was like a daughter to him; and three, Tony was definitely not like a son to him.

The pair started, tearing their lips off each other and turned to look at him, still holding on to each other. They looked as shocked as Gibbs but something was wrong (well, besides the obvious), the look wasn't just caused by his sudden arrival.

They looked back at each other, and started disentangling their bodies.

“What the... we can't... not you! I mean, you're like a sister to me!”

“I can't look at you like this, you're practically my...” she sounded desperate, and turned her pleading eyes towards Gibbs and then moaned like in pain. “Can't look at you like this! You're like my dad!”

“What the hell is going on?” Gibbs demanded, responding to their distress.

“The sample, something was... Oh God, you have to get out, now!”

“Send someone... suited, it's airborne...”

Gibbs had his phone out and was dialing McGee even before they had finished their gasped instructions. “Get down to Abby's lab, in a hazmat suit, there's an airborne contaminant.”

“Timmy!” Abby said, looking at Tony desperately. “I can't...”

“Bathroom,” Tony instructed. “Lock the door.”

“You should lock it from the outside,” Abby said, and now she was grinning, even if the grin had a definitely lascivious edge to it.

“Go.” Tony was shooing her, almost pushing her and then obviously rethinking the wisdom of touching her. 

“Damn, I miss my toys right now,” Abby said, not making a move to leave, and her tone made it very clear just what kind of toys she was talking about. 

Gibbs didn't want to know that, didn't want to think about that, didn't want to... Tony was looking around the lab with an expression of deep concentration, one Gibbs was used to seeing in the middle of a case, when the serious Tony won over joker Tony and all his not inconsiderable intelligence was focused on the job.

He grinned suddenly, and reached for one of the bigger test tubes before handing it to Abby. The diameter was over and inch, making it the perfect shape and size for... no! He was _not_ thinking about what she was going to be using it for.

“You're a genius, Tony,” she said, and swooped in for a quick kiss before disappearing towards her private bathroom.

Tony turned to look at Gibbs who hadn't managed to tear himself off the doorway. The younger man looked... he looked like a walking advertisement for sex. He was still visibly aroused: his pupils were wide, his cheeks flushed, and Gibbs could swear he could see the pulse on his neck racing. His hands were pressed into tight fists, and his light slacks were doing absolutely nothing to hide his erection. 

Gibbs could feel his body responding to the sight, or maybe it was the... whatever there was in the air that had made the two almost...

“You should get the hell away from me,” Tony said, and his voice was deeper now, like he was on edge of...

He made an interrogative sound, not able to get a word out of his suddenly dry mouth.

“You always look good,” Tony said, self-deprecatingly. “But now you look _really_ good.”

He took a step closer, then came to a stop, hands up in front of him like warding off an attack. “Always want you,” he muttered, like the admission was torn out of him. “But now I want you _desperately_. I don't know if I can...”

Gibbs wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, and he most definitely was not running. 

“Tony...” He swallowed. Did the other man really just admit...

Tony met his eyes, and what ever he saw there made him groan. “It's got you too.”

“It...” Whatever 'it' was. “...or you. God, Tony, you look...”

“I think I should lock myself up, too.”

Gibbs thought that was a great idea, but only if he was on the same side of the lock as Tony. He was reaching for the other man even before conscious thought kicked in, hands on the shirt Abby had already crumbled, and pushed him against the wall in turn.

Tony's hands were on his chest but not to push him away which was good because he honestly couldn't say if he would have been able to let go of him anymore, not after feeling his warm, hard body against his own, his rapidly growing hardness rubbing against Tony's, and their first kiss was open-mouthed, hungry, almost violent, teeth and tongue and heat. 

He forgot everything but the man in his arms, his world centered on “heat” and “closer” and “more.”

\- - -

McGee thought he had been prepared for anything as he'd suited up and made his way to the lab but he definitely hadn't been prepared to see the team leader and his second in command locked in a passionate embrace by the door of the lab. 

His exclamation of shock went completely unnoticed by the men who were busy kissing each other like their lives depended on it. Thank God they were fully dressed. He made his way into the lab and looked around. No sight of Abby but there were sounds... from her bathroom, like she was in pain, and McGee took a few steps towards the backroom until he realized, blushing, that Abby was definitely not in pain. He recognized that gasp, those moans... Oh God, she was... they were all...

He turned towards the desk, seeing an open container of... something, something red and pink, spilling out from the box that lay on its side on the table, like it had been dropped when whoever was holding it lost interest in it.

He could hear deeper moans now, and blushed even more violently when he realized the source. Gibbs and Tony were... they were... Should he try to separate them? It was obvious they were under the influence of something.

 _Could_ he even separate them? Maybe with a hose? 

He was trying to collect all the pink substance but it was sticky in places and powdery in others, like pollen and spit. Or spunk, but he refused to think about that, just as he refused to hear the moans and the groans and the curses and Gibbs growling Tony's name and oh God he needed to get out. 

He wiped the desk with a moist tissue, then bagged that one, too. Then he headed towards the decon shower, because there was pink on the fingers of the suit, and even if he wanted to try to get Tony and Gibbs to... stop, he probably couldn't without touching them, and he didn't want any more of the stuff on them.

So he triggered the emergency lock down of the lab and left, hoping like hell the decision wouldn't come back to haunt him. 

He tried not to look their way but movement at the edge of his vision had him turning his eyes on them before he could stop and there was... there was partial nudity now, and biting, oh god, biting on naked skin and wow, boss looked surprisingly fit for a guy his age and Tony was obviously very appreciative of the fact and McGee was gone, so, so gone he was practically in the shower already and maybe they stored some bleach there too?

\- - -

Why hadn't she ever thought of this before? Tony was a genius. The glass tube was wonderful, harder than her rubber toys, straight, and it kinda hurt, and the edge of danger from the image of easily breaking glass provided an interesting flavor to the whole experience.

Not that it would break that easily, it was quality lab equipment, designed to withstand years of use and damn, but she'd never ever use it for testing samples now. Maybe she'd take it home with her, use it again, because whatever that stuff was, it sure did provide a hell of a reaction. Delicious reaction. 

And Tony! Man, that guy could kiss. Not that she'd ever thought about kissing him! He was a friend, a good friend, he was family, like a brother, or a really close cousin, and she didn't really need to be looking at him like all those women in the records did, as a sex object, a fit body with no other interesting features and man he could kiss, his hands had felt so good on her skin, and she had been dying to feel them in other places beyond her ass and oh god she was ready to go again, she had already come like seven times, and that was already a record, she usually settled for three or four when she was alone, and two, three maybe when she was with someone because they were that much more intense, but that was beside the point, though there was that one time with Darryl when they had decided to test how many she could get in one session and that was so not what she needed to think about right now and she was starting to get sore, her fingers were tired, her elbow felt like she'd been using her computer for hours and hours and her clit was numb and the test tube was cloudy and smeared and actually quite disgusting and oh god what was she doing?

When the mortification struck, she knew it was over.

\- - -

Tony had a dilemma. He didn't want to close his eyes, didn't want to miss a second of the sight before him he was guaranteed to never see again in his life: Gibbs, half-naked, gasping and relaxed and eyes sex-stupid and languorous, because of _him_ , because of what they'd done together. But he also wasn't looking forward to the moment Gibbs got where he was, the haze of lust gone, his brain unclouded, and shame and regret setting in. He didn't want to see the accusation and anger in his boss's eyes when he realized what he'd done and with _whom_. He didn't want the disgust or blame.

Gibbs was groaning now, and that was so close to the sounds he'd made only a few short minutes earlier that it made Tony realize he could never hear him make any non-verbal sounds without thinking about this, and he was fucking doomed. 

And then Gibbs met his eyes, and he looked... well, clear-headed, but not angry, why wasn't he angry? Was he... why was he smiling? Was the pink stuff still affecting him? 

“I am getting way too fucking old for this. I vote we use a bed next time.”

Next time? Was he still under influence? But his gaze wasn't lustful, it was... fond?

“Now?” Was what came out, and Tony couldn't even tell himself if that was hopeful or doubtful.

Gibbs laughed. “Definitely too old for that. Even with the... what the hell was that.”

“Something from Schreider's lab, Abby dubbed it 'pink stuff'.”

Gibbs was standing up now, gingerly straightening his legs. His knees must be bothering him, he was probably right about being too old to spend so much time on his knees on a hard floor. And damn if the memory of his boss on his knees in front of him, his cock in his mouth, wasn't trying to make him hard again. 

Gibbs was zipping up his pants, buttoning his shirt, and Tony forced his own aching body to move.

“Why aren't you more freaked out?” he blurted out. 

“Because what ever it was, and we are damn well going to find out, it made you tell me you wanted me. That's worth some loss of control.”

“Oh.”

He must have sounded confused, or maybe even vulnerable because, what? Whatever it was, it got Gibbs to move closer, cup his cheek in his hand and lean in for a kiss.

“Want you too,” he murmured against Tony's lips and oh yeah, now he was with the program, abandoning the buttoning of his own shirt in favor of wrapping his arms against Gibbs to deepen the kiss. 

He may not be ready for another round of sex but there was nothing stopping him from kissing the man now that he could actually appreciate the act, not drowned in a haze of lust.

“Oh my God!” Abby's exclamation made them part. “You're not done yet? I can go back if you guys need more time to... Oh God, you two? That is like so hot! But weird, because, you know, family. Uhh, do you need me to...?”


End file.
